


If I lost you

by Mega_purplezebracorn



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: M/M, Shane gets worried, This is fluff, Who is the camera man?, fluffy fluf, ghosts are involved, idk - Freeform, ryan gets hurt, to distract myself from life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_purplezebracorn/pseuds/Mega_purplezebracorn
Summary: Ryan and Shane are investigating a house with a spooky history. You could say, same old same old as Ryan gets spooked and Shane is just chilling. However, accidents happen and sometimes they're the best things to occur.





	If I lost you

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally fluff. Like tooth rotting fluff. Hope you like it and maybe leave a comment. Enjoy!!

Ryan didn't like it. He didn't like it! It was dark and the upstairs kept creaking. Not to mention Shane had wandered off somewhere. Now he was stumbling along a dark corridor in search of his friend while the camera man plodded along behind him.

"Goddamnit Shane, wandering off. Why can't he just stay with us." Ryan grumbled, clutching a torch in his hand tightly. He turned to the camera man, seeking support in his upset.

The man shrugged. "He did say he was gonna go and look for a toilet." He said, looking around the wall and the many decorations that littered it. What was it with old houses and random creepy paintings. 

Ryan scoffed. "He's probably hidden somewhere so he can jump out and scare the crap out of me." He said, pouting. The camera chuckled at this but didn't say anything.

They continued to walk till they came to a corridor Ryan didn't recognise. "How big is this place?!" Ryan groaned, throwing his arms out in distress. The camera man began looking around for something familiar so that they could figure out where they were.

"Not sure but...did the guide show this area to us before?" The camera man asked, now looking at Ryan.

Ryan was looking at pictures on the wall and the objects decorating the small tables, there was even a stupid amount of rugs lining the wooden floors. Unfortunately, he frowned, these were new. He'd not seen this spot, or these knick knacks, before. Maybe it the darkness, confusing him. "I...have no idea." Ryan said, eyes wide as he turned back to the camera man.

The camera man frowned. "Shane!!" He yelled, making Ryan jump. 

"Don't yell!" Ryan gasped. "What if the ghosts hear?" Ryan argued, not sure if he believed himself or not. He wanted to be like Shane, able to shrug things off, but that just was not in his nature. 

Ryan went to say something more when they both paused, hearing the same low groaning sound. It was something so...animalistic that it couldn't possibly be regarded as the old wood in the house creaking. Chills went down Ryan's spine and he found himself staring at the camera man in fear. 

"Shane!!" The camera man yelled again, now a little panicked.

This time there was a response. "Yeh?!" Shane's muffled voice called in return from somewhere else in the house.

"Where the hell are you?!" The camera man asked, voice sounding annoyed but his eyes darted around the room in fear.

"Downstairs!" Came Shane's reply. 

Ryan went to sigh in relief but couldn't. Not when it felt like something was touching his face. Something sharp and cold and claw like.

"Dude...are you touching me...?" Ryan asked, swallowing hard. He made eye contact with the camera and knew the answer immediately.

There was a pause, and then Ryan's heart dropped as he heard the camera man's short and spooked out "No...". confirming his fears.

Ryan froze for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut, as shivers coursed through his body as whatever was touching him continued. Then, as fast as it had occurred, the feeling vanished and Ryan found himself able to move again.

The first thing he did was shriek, and then he was running. Running blindly and pretty haphazardly. Behind him, the camera man called his name and followed after him. Ryan just kept on running, straight for the stairs. As he crossed the threshold to the above floor landing, he realised he was still screaming.

"Ryan?!" He heard Shane's worried and confused voice call from downstairs. 

Ryan turned the corner and saw the stairs that lead downstairs to the front door. He had to get out of here, no way was he staying. No way. No way. No-

He tripped on a loose piece of carpet, sending him flying out over the stairs. Fear filled him and he belatedly brought his arms up to guard his head as he tumbled straight down, feeling like he was hitting every step, till his body felt sore and aching. Then a sharp pain occurred on the back of his head and a buzzing sound filled his ears as everything faded to darkness.

When he started realising that he was out of it, his body felt cold yet warm, fuzzy, as something heavy held him in a deathlike grip. He rattled in a breath, feeling every bruise with it when his rib cage ached. 

"Ow." He croaked, and the force that was holding him let up a little. 

"Ryan!" A voice sighed in relief above him. Shane. 

"Shane?" Ryan mumbled, opening his eyes and squinting so he could see his tall friend. His tall friend who had tears in his eyes?! "Shane...what happened?" He asked, attempting to sit up. 

Shane helped him, holding him up with one arm supporting his back. He watched him cautiously, like he expected him to lose consciousness again any second. "It was crazy, I was literally about to come upstairs to find you guys when I hear what I guess was you screaming. Then suddenly, you come flying down the stairs. You hit your head Ry...I was so scared you wouldn't wake up."

Ryan frowned, then peaked over Shane's shoulder to see the camera man was on the phone. "He's calling an ambulance." Shane explained. "And the owners of the place. We're ending the investigation for tonight." 

Ryan shook his head then regretted it when he felt dizzy and his stomach churned. But he put on a grave face, or what he hoped was one. "I...I'm fine. Just dizzy." He lied, smiling weakly. He then attempted to stand but Shane kept him down. 

"You need to lie down. I've got to elevate your feet." Shane said, pushing gently at Ryan's shoulders.

"What?" Ryan slurred, but let himself be lowered. He felt his feet being lifted and then placed on Shane's thigh as he knelt with one leg lifted. "Shane?" Ryan's voice wobbled. He flopped his head back, eyes slipping shut. Everything hurt and, when he kept his eyes open, everything seemed to spin. "Shaneee." He moaned, throwing an arm over his forehead and relishing in the coolness of his chilled skin against his aching head.

"Don't worry buddy. Everything's gonna be okay." Shane said, gently patting his shin in comfort. Ryan simply groaned in response. 

The ambulance arrived around the same time as the owners, who looked panicked. They asked the camera man if Ryan was okay as the paramedics loaded him onto a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance.

"Shane!" He mumbled, gripping the arm of one of the paramedics.

"Is there a Shane here?" She asked, looking at the two men. Shane raised his arm and he looked to the camera man.

"You go with him, I'll sort this out." The camera said, smiling sympathetically as he gestured around them. Shane nodded and moved to the ambulance, sitting on the bench next to the paramedic that had called his name.

On the stretcher, Ryan wiggled his hand around seeking Shane. Shane saw this and took the hand into his own, biting his lip.

"Will he be okay?" He asked the paramedic quietly so that Ryan couldn't hear. 

She nodded. "We believe it's minor concussion and bruising. Nothing seems broken he should be fine but we'll need to take him in so as to check him over properly." 

Shane nodded and turned back to look at Ryan who was staring at him. He met his eye and smiled weakly, gaining a similar smile from Ryan.

Ryan slipped in and out of consciousness for the journey, always awoken by the paramedic, until finally they made it to the hospital. Ryan was rushed away from Shane so that he could have his vitals checked and and Shane was left in the waiting room. 

When he was finally allowed to see Ryan, he was shown to the room Ryan had been put into by a friend lay nurse who seemed all too sympathetic to Shane. Maybe that was jus this him panicking over his friend and cause it him to be irritable.

In the room, Ryan sat on a patients bed nibbling on a cookie and picking at the duvet. He wore bandages around his head and it was almost comical if it weren't for the fact the Shane had been scared for the smaller man since Ryan had actually fallen. 

"How you feeling?" Shane asked when Ryan finally saw him, moving from the door to the chair that sat near the bed.

"Good, good. They gave me a cookie." Ryan said, grinning as he showed off half the cookie that he had left. "You wanna bit?" He asked, noticing Shane's nervous expression.

"No, it's cool, it's yours." Shane said, smiling gently. He watched Ryan eat for a while until Ryan sighed.

"So...uh, what happened?" He asked. Shane bit his lip, the quick worry that Ryan had forgotten what he'd explained earlier flitting through his mind. It must have shown on his face as well because Ryan quickly waved his arms with a startled expression. "I just wanna know, like, how long was I out? It felt like I'd been asleep for years." Ryan joked weakly.

Shane gave a small chuckle in return, his expression grim. "Yeh, you were only out for a couple minutes..." Shane then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Ryan paused his eating to regard him curiously. "I was so worried..." Shane said quietly.

Ryan's cookie was placed onto the bed and Ryan reached over, taking Shane's free hand. "I-it's okay now. I'm fine, see." He tired to comfort, taking Shane's hand into his lap.

Shane released a small sob and which scared Ryan a little. He'd never really seen Shane cry, he was always so chill and calm. It was usually Ryan that would cry, never Shane. If Shane was crying then whatever had just happened must have been really bad.

"Shane?" He asked in a quiet voice, worried.

"Sorry..." Shane answered, waving his free hand and wiping his eyes. He sniffed then looked up at Ryan, giving the smaller man a little smile that barely reached his eyes. 

Ryan giggled awkwardly. "Did I really worry you that much?" He said, trying to make light of the situation.

The hand Ryan was holding squeezed his back and Shane's smile fell. "Are you kidding! If I lost you I-" he stopped, looking down at their hands. Ryan paused and watched him, regarding him curiously once again. Shane continued to stare at their joined hands.

"Shane?"

"I love you." Shane's response crossed over Ryan's voice as they both spoke at the same time. Ryan's eyes widened; had he heard that right?!

"What?" He asked, squeezing Shane's hand.

Shane moved his gaze from their hands to Ryan's eyes, it softening as it did so. "I..." he choked. "Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"What did you say." Ryan pressed, pulling Shane's hand closer when Shane tried to pull away.

Shane stayed quiet for moment, watching Ryan. Then he sighed. "I have for a while now but I...uh, didn't want to say anything. I mean you've got Helen, and I'm with Sara. It was selfish, and I shouldn't have said it but..." he sighed again, this time heavier as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Ryan wasn't used to him being so serious. 

"I love you Ryan, and it took whatever just happened for me to finally realise it." Shane stated, staring Ryan straight in the eye as he said it. Ryan blanked, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Shane panicked. "Well...say something..." he said, chuckling nervously.

"You love me..." Ryan said quietly, mulling the words over in his mouth.

Shane glanced everywhere but Ryan. "Yeh, I thought that was obvious now Ry."

"You love me!" Ryan said a little louder.

"Yeh...did you hit your head too har-" he was cut off as a pair of lips collided with his. Lips that tasted unsurprisingly like cookie. 

Ryan had wrapped his arms securely around Shane's neck as he situated himself on Shane's thighs, holding him tightly. Shane sat dumbly for a moment, not sure how to respond. It was only when Ryan pressed closer and nibbled at his bottom lip that Shane melted, wrapping his arms around Ryan's waist and kissing back passionately.

They stayed like that for a moment, lips moving languidly and mixing tongues. Shane squeezed Ryan's sides as he moved away, gazing up lovingly at Ryan's kiss-bruised lips and half-lidded eyes.

"How long?" He asked, moving his hands up and down Ryan's sides. The smaller man shivered and moved closer.

"For a while now." Ryan said, stroking along Shane's jaw line.

"Well then we're idiots." Shane laughed, throwing one hand in the air in exasperation before placing it back on Ryan's waist. 

Ryan wheezed a giggle. "Well, I don't know about me, but you certainly-"

"Come 'ere you!" Shane snorted, pulling a giggling Ryan back in for another kiss. 

They stayed like that for a moment, until a nurse came in and told them off. Apparently Ryan shouldn't be getting too excited and moving around to much. It didn't scare them too much, however, because as soon as Ryan sat back on the bed and and the nurse had left, Shane moved himself to the smaller man's side and helped Ryan to continue where they left off.


End file.
